初体験 セブルス
by SeveRemus
Summary: セブルスのホグワーツでの初日、ルシウスとの出会い。
1. 振分後

**初体験　～　セブルス**

組み分け帽子に案の定スリザリン寮に入れられたセブルスは、それを予てより願っていたにも拘らず、母方の家系を思えば当然の事と知りつつも、一瞬リリーの入ったグリフィンドール寮に入りたいと思わずにはいられなかった。

手を叩いて迎えてくれるスリザリンのテーブルへトボトボと歩いて行くと、ブロンドの長い髪の青年が席を詰めてくれたので、無言にその隣に腰掛けた。するとポンポン、と軽く背中を叩かれた。

「良かったな、栄えあるスリザリンに入る事ができて！」

見上げると青年が優しく微笑んでいた。胸元には監督生のバッヂを付けていた。

「ありがとうございます。」

やや暗い顔でセブルスが言うと、青年は訝し気に首を傾げて覗き込んだ。

「嬉しくはないのか？」

「いっ・いえ、そんな事は…！母も、スリザリンだったので…。」

「そうか。では予想通りだったのだな。」

「はい。」

そう、予想はしていた。期待外れだったのは、リリーがスリザリンと犬猿の仲のグリフィンドールに入ってしまった事だけ。これからの学校生活、二人で楽しく過ごす事を夢見ていたセブルスは、独り取り残された気がした。

校長の簡単な挨拶が終わると、セブルスが見た事も無いような御馳走がテーブルに現れた。どのテーブルでも子供達が大喜びで食べ始め、笑い声と弾む会話で大聖堂は賑わった。比較的静かなのは教授達のテーブルと、セブルスのいるスリザリンのテーブルの先頭だけだった。セブルスにはその静寂が、隣で優雅に食事をしながら他のスリザリン生と話している青年の影響だと分かった。彼はまるでその場を仕切っているようで、品格のある口調で新入生一人一人を歓迎していた。そして他の生徒も彼に対して敬意を示していた。

"きっと純血の、立派な家の人なんだろう。"

目の前にある料理から少しずつ取って食べながら、セブルスはついつい彼の手の動きを目で追っていた。言葉と同様、滑らかな仕草はその場を学校の食堂とは違う、豪華で気品の漂う場所に変えているようだった。セブルスにとっては、全くの異空間。

"これが純血とマグルの差か…。"

自分の父を思い出しながら、セブルスは妙に納得した。マグルの父は、母の魔力を嫌い、同じように魔力を持って生まれた自分も嫌っていたが、金さえあれば酒を飲んで暴れ散らしていた。そんな父親のようには絶対になるまいと、幼い頃からセブルスは心の中で幾度も誓ってきた。

隣の監督生を見ていると、そんな暗い生い立ちを早く脱ぎ去りたいと、セブルスは切実に願った。

ふと、チロチロと自分を見ている視線に気付いてか、監督生がまた微笑んで声を掛けてきた。

「今日のロースト・ビーフは悪くない。君も少し食べなさい。」

セブルスの皿に勝手に一切れ載せた。次にマッシュ・ポテトも一さじ載せられ、双方にソースまでかけた。

「明日からはスリザリン生として恥ずかしくないよう、頑張らねばならん。体力も付けておかなければ、な。」

「は・はい！」

戒めのような重みのある言葉に、慌ててセブルスは答え、牛肉にフォークを伸ばした。しかし大きな塊から一枚スライスした物だったので、ナイフで切らなければ食べられない。スネイプ家では、ナイフを使うような料理は出た事が無かった。チラッと隣の彼の手元を見て、真似るようにナイフを右手に取り、フォークを左手に持ち直して切ろうとしたが、中々上手く行かない。

「あぁ、君にはまだテーブルが高過ぎるか。貸しなさい。」

苦戦している様子に気付いて、彼がセブルスの手の上に自分のを添えた。本来『貸しなさい』と言われれば手を放して渡すものではあるが、驚いたセブルスは硬直したようにナイフとフォークを握っていた。微かに苦笑して青年はセブルスの手も一緒に包み込むように持ち、テキパキと肉を一口サイズに切ってやった。

「あ・ありがとうございます。」

じっと自分を見詰めるセブルスに、彼はクスッと笑った。

「どう致しまして。」

改まってそう答える青年は同性の目から見てもハンサムで、とても精悍で、セブルスは笑われた事に恥らって頬を赤く染めた。それを何気無く横目で見ながら、監督生は内心また笑っていた。

"結構可愛いじゃないか！素直そうだし、右も左も分からないようだから、ここは私が手取り足取り教えてやるのも良いかも知れんな。色々と…。"

熱くなった顔を隠す為、少し俯いて黙々と食べているセブルスの横顔を見て、青年は決断した。

「私の名はルシウス・マルフォイ。君は？」

「セブルス・スネイプです。」

「母親もスリザリンだと言ったな。名前は何と言うのだ？スリザリンなら知ってるかもしれん。」

「アイリーン・プリンスです。」

「あぁ、プリンス家なら、由緒ある純血の一族だ！良く知っている。」

「本当ですか？！」

パッと嬉しそうにルシウスを見上げたセブルスに、彼は頷いた。

「あぁ。結婚して姓が変わってしまったのは残念だな。『プリンス』なら純血だとすぐに分かるのに。」

「あ・あの、でも…」

急にセブルスはまた俯いてしまった。

「僕は、その…父が…」

「どうした？」

覗き込んだルシウスを恐る恐る見上げると、その青い目が優しそうに微笑んでいたので、セブルスは思い切って告白した。

「父は、マグルなんです。」

ハッと一瞬、ルシウスの顔が引き攣った。セブルスもそれを見逃さなかった。

"やっぱり、良い家柄の人は、付き合ってくれないんだ…。"

母に覚悟はしておくようにと、ホグワーツへの入学通知が来た時から言われていた。ガッカリするなと自分に言い聞かせたが、リリーと別々になってしまった直後にまた拒絶されるのは、セブルスの小さな胸に深い傷跡を抉るようなものだった。

"参ったな…半純血か。可愛いのに、勿体無い。"

フォークを皿に落としたまま完全に項垂れてしまったセブルスを前に、ルシウスは暫らく考えた。

"ペットにするには、純血が好ましいが…よりによってマグルとは！…プリンス家なら文句は無いのだが…もっとも、籍を入れる訳で無し、不都合があればいつでも断ち切る事はできる。それに、半純血と言う引け目がある分、従順に言う事を聞くかも知れない…。"

無意識にルシウスは溜息を零し、また大きく息を吸った。先ほど決めた事を、やはり実行する決意ができた。

「セブルス、と言ったな。確かに残念な事ではあるが、人が君をどう評価するかは、君の努力次第だと思う。これから七年間、一生懸命勉学に励めば、プリンス家の名に恥じない立派なウィザードになれるかも知れん。それを目指して頑張ると言うのなら、私も出来得る限り力を貸そう。」

前より幾分か厳しい眼差しではあったが、自分を真っ直ぐ見詰めてそう言い切ったルシウスに、セブルスは返す言葉も見付からなかった。ただその瞳は、ルシウスのを捉えて放さなかった。まだ開心術の訓練は何も受けていなかったが、セブルスは全身全霊で『本気で言ってるんだろうか？』と、彼の目の奥から真実を読み取ろうとしていた。

"何という目だ！"

その視線の強さ、鋭さに、ルシウスは驚いたが、ひるむ事無く、目を逸らさなかった。

"信じられないのも無理はない、か…。疑うなら良く見るがいい！私もそれなりの覚悟で付き合おう。"

強く見詰め返してくるルシウスに、セブルスは彼の言葉が偽りでは無いと、本能的に確信した。そして緊張や不安に強張っていた身体が目に見えて安堵した。

安心すると同時に、セブルスは慌てて目を逸らした。

「あっ・あの、ありがとうございます！」

青白い頬を真っ赤に染め、伏せた目でルシウスのローブを見詰め、「一生懸命頑張ります！」と誓った。

それに対して、ルシウスはどこか嬉しそうに答えた。

「フム。そうしてくれたまえ。」

＊＊＊＊＊

夏休みの間、毎日届く女生徒からのフクロウ便に、ルシウスはいい加減嫌気が差していた。決して女子は嫌いではないが、ちょっと気に掛けてやったくらいで自分の心を捕らえたとでも思い込み、しきりにデートに誘ってくるだけでなく、『いつご両親に会わせて下さるの？』と訊いてくる娘も出始めた。手広く付き合っていたので、そんな妄想に舞い上がっていた女子は軽く十人はいた。それらを一々宥め賺して、機嫌を取ったり、煽てたりするのにもウンザリしていた。

無論どれもセックス目当ての付き合いだったので、あまり面倒になれば割に合わないと判断し、分かれてきた。そしてこの年齢になるとそろそろ結婚を意識した女子が、わざと避妊を怠って子供を盾に結婚に持ち込もうとするかも知れない。そんな事もあってルシウスは今学年から本格的に男子に付き合いを絞ろうかと考えていた矢先であった。

黒髪の、大人しくて控え目のセブルスがスリザリンに振り分けられて来た。身体はかなり細いが、ホグワーツで毎日好きなだけ食べていれば肉付きも良くなるであろう。服は古着を何とか魔法で取り繕っていたが、それもルシウスの古着を漁ればよっぽどマシな物が出てくる。服だけではなく、恩も着せられると言うもの。

そして何より、セブルスは優しくされる事に不慣れであった。それは他人の心の弱みを見付けて利用する事が巧みなルシウスには、食卓でのやり取りだけですぐに分かった。セブルスに少しでも優しくしてやれば、彼が迷わず自分を信頼し、慕って止まなくなる事を、ルシウスは獲物の臭いを嗅ぎ付ける鮫のように聡く探り当てていた。


	2. 更衣室

**初体験　～　セブルス**

晩餐の後、監督生のルシウスに案内され、セブルスと他の一年生はスリザリン寮に入る合言葉（『悲嘆草』）を教わり、各々の部屋に通された。他の寮では一部屋を4～5人で共有するが、スリザリンでは各自に小さいながらも部屋が割り当てられた。全て地下にあるので窓は無かったが、それぞれの部屋の暖炉には赤々と火が燃えていた。セブルスは殺風景な自分の部屋に荷物が届けられている事だけ確かめると、暖炉の前に座り込み、ボーっとしていた。

色々な事があった一日。初めての事ばかり。リリーと別々になってしまった事が悲しかったが、今は疲れていてそれすらも考えたくはなかった。

暫らくするとコンコン、と扉が叩かれた。

「え？誰？」

「私だ。」

厚い扉越しにも分かるルシウスの声に、セブルスは慌ててドアを開けた。

「荷物は届いているな？では、着替えを持って浴場へ来なさい。ここから談話室に戻って、右手の廊下で左の三番目の角を曲がり、突き当りを右に行って真っ直ぐの所だ。分からなければ待っていてやろうか？」

「あ・あの…」

咄嗟に言われて混乱するセブルスの様子は、ルシウスの予想していた通りだった。

「待っているから着替えだけ持って来なさい。」

「はっ・はい！」

破れた所をガムテープで貼り合わせた古いトランクを、セブルスは苦労して横に倒した。後ろから「何だ、まだ荷物を出していなかったのか？」とルシウスが一歩部屋に入って来た。急いで下着とパジャマを出して振り返ると、ルシウスは手に杖を持って構えていた。

「_ソルトス！_」

ルシウスの一言で、トランクに入っていた服や教科書が宙を舞い、服は箪笥にきちんと畳んで仕舞われ、本は机の上に角を揃えて並べられた。そして空になったトランクは自らチャックを閉め、邪魔にならないようベッドの下に収納された。

あんぐりと口を開けていたセブルスに、ルシウスは少し不思議に思った。

「君の母は魔女なのだろう？こんな初歩的な魔法も見た事が無いのか？」

「あの…その…」

言い辛そうにモジモジしていたセブルスは、一度小さく息を吐いて肩の力を抜き、ルシウスを真っ直ぐに見上げた。

「父は、魔法が嫌いで、母も僕も普段はあまり使えないんです。必要な事は、父がいない時に教わりましたけど、近所の人に感付かれるのも困るので、派手に物を飛ばしたりするのは控えていました。」

「そうか…。しかし、家族以外のマグルに知られるのは避けるとしても、なぜお前の父親にまで遠慮をせねばならんのだ？文句があればそれこそ魔法で黙らせれば良いものを。」

セブルスの瞳に、暗い影が落ちた。

「それは、父が…乱暴だからです。一度母が魔法で押さえ込もうとしたら、呪文が切れた途端に大暴れして、母が怪我をして、次に使った魔法で凄い音がしたから近所の人が駆け付けて、マグルの警察まで出てくる大騒ぎになって…。終いには魔法省の人が来て、忘却術でやっと収拾が付いたものの、厳重に注意されてしまいました。」

再びセブルスの唇から溜息が漏れた。

「とにかく、逆らわない方が楽なんです。多少不便でも、我慢した方が結局は身の為なので。」

ルシウスの整った顔は、呆れたとばかりに眉が吊り上がっていた。

「そんなマグルの男など、離婚してしまえば良いではないか！」

「…僕もそう思います。」

セブルスも、何度もそう思ったが、なぜか頑固に父とは別れない母に、当の昔に諦めていた。

主張する気力すら失せた彼の心境が、その疲れた身体から滲み出ていたのか、ルシウスもそれ以上問い詰めようとはしなかった。

「まぁ、夫婦喧嘩は犬も食わぬと言うから、な。放って置けば良いが、一番の犠牲者はお前だな。」

「えっ…」

思いも寄らぬ言葉に、セブルスは小さな衝撃を受けた。

"そうか…僕は、何も悪い事はしていないんだ！魔法を使うのは、ウィザードなんだから当然なんだし…。"

スッとルシウスの手がセブルスの細い肩を包んだ。

「とにかく、ここへ来たからにはもう大丈夫だ。魔法も存分に使うが良い！分からない事があったら、何でも私に訊きなさい。」

「はい！」

嬉しそうに自分を見上げるセブルスの肩を抱いたまま、ルシウスは部屋を出るよう促した。そして廊下を歩きながら何気無く話を逸らした。

「だが魔法を控えていたのなら、どんな事を教わったのだ？」

「一般的な知識や、学校の事を良く聞かされました。あと、母は薬学が得意なので、色々な水薬を作っている所を見て覚えました。」

「そうか、それは確かに役に立つだろう。どんな水薬を習ったんだ？」

そんな話をしながら二人は談話室を通って歩いた。何人かお喋りをしていた女生徒が、ルシウスとセブルスの親しそうな様子を見て、途端に顔色を変えた。それに気付いていながらも、何も気付かないほどセブルスとの会話に熱中しているフリをしながら、ルシウスは彼を浴場まで誘導した。

＊＊＊＊＊

浴場は右に男子、左に女子用が設けられ、それぞれの更衣室への通路には異性が入ると警報が鳴るよう仕掛けがあるのだと、ルシウスはセブルスに教えた。トイレと洗面所を見てから更衣室に入ると、セブルスはハッとした。生まれて初めて、親以外の人の前で裸になるのだと、この時になって漸く気が付いた。

服を仕舞う棚の前で戸惑うセブルスを横目に見遣ってから、ルシウスは躊躇無く服を脱いだ。夏休み中、水泳やテニス等のスポーツで鍛えた身体は、筋肉質で逞しかった。セブルスは益々服を脱ぐのが嫌になった。自分の痩せっぽちの身体を、ギリシャの彫刻のように理想的な体型をしたルシウスに見られる事がとても恥ずかしかった。隣にいるといっそう見劣りするだろうと予想もできた。

「どうした？服を着たままでは風呂に入れんぞ？」

茶化すようにルシウスに言われ、セブルスは硬直してしまった。

"かっ・可愛い！"

思わずニヤケてしまったルシウスは、慌てて善人面を装い、少し屈んでセブルスの襟元に手を掛けた。

「あ・あの！じ・自分で、やれます！」

「ん？そうか？」

「大丈夫です、先に行ってて下さい。」

「それはいいが…どうしたんだ、セブルス？具合でも悪いのか？」

「い・いいえ、その…」

モゾモゾと何かを呟くセブルスに、ルシウスは聞き取ろうと顔を近付けた。

「はっ・恥ずかしい、です…。」

一瞬、ルシウスは拳を握った。

"…堪らん！"

ルシウスの身体は性的に反応し始めたが、どれほど彼を喜ばせているのか、自分の足ばかりを見ているセブルスには想像も付かなかった。頬を染めて俯いていたセブルスに、ルシウスの声が上から降り注いだ。

「何を言っている。男同士なのだから、何も恥ずかしい事など無いじゃないか。」

「で…でも…」

気は進まないにせよ、セブルスはそれ以上抵抗する事が出来なかった。再び自分の衣服を脱がし始めるルシウスの手を、振り解く事など出来なかった。そしてされるがままに、ローブ、シャツ、ズボンと、一枚一枚脱ぎ取られた。

「ほら、足を上げて。」

言われるままにするとズボンだけでなく、靴も靴下も取られ、下着一枚にされてしまった。

セブルスの靴を脱がせる為に跪いていたルシウスは、下から彼の顔を覗き込んだ。

「まだ恥ずかしいか？」

「…はい…。」

消え入るような細い声で答えたセブルスに、もはやルシウスは隠せないほど興奮した。

「セブルス、私も恥ずかしい。こんなになってしまった。」

屈んでいた上半身を反り返らせると、俯いていたセブルスの目に、天井に向けてそそり立つ大きな性器が現れた。

「………！」

驚愕して凍り付いたようなセブルスの表情を堪能し、ルシウスは彼の下着にも手を掛けた。

「セブルス、君のも硬くなった事はあるだろう？」

ゴムの所が綻んだセブルスのブリーフを退き下ろすと、まだまだ小さく未成熟な少年の性器が、力無く垂れていた。片手でそれを付け根から持ち上げ、何の躊躇も無くルシウスは先端に唇を当てた。

「あぁっ…！！！」

成長し始めるのを満足そうに確認しながら、チロチロと舌の先で包皮を擽った。

「や…！あ・あ～っ…！や・止めて、下さい！」

哀願するセブルスを、床に膝をついたままルシウスは見上げた。

「私を信じろ。気持ち良くしてやるから。」

「で・でも…」

抗議の言葉を無視して、ルシウスはセブルスの全長を一気に口に含み、唇で扱いた。

「ひゃ～ぁっ！！！」

衝撃のように襲う快感に足がガクガクと震え、咄嗟にセブルスはルシウスの肩に捕まった。そして何度も自分の最も敏感な部分を攻め立てる彼の熱く濡れた口内に、次第に唾液以外の体液が混じった。

「あっ・あん！んがっ…！あ・あは・あ～ん！」

苦しいような、甘美な声を上げながら、セブルスは高みへと追い上げられていった。ルシウスの両手は執拗に根元を揉み上げ、腰から腿を撫で回し、後ろの膨らみを鷲掴みした。訳も分からずワナワナと震えるセブルスの身体を支えながら、ルシウスは棚に背中を預けるよう促した。足元まで落ちたブリーフに動きを妨げられていたので、棚の近くまで行く一歩ですら危うかったが、ルシウスがその間は前の突起から口を放し、両手で腰を支えたので、何とか動く事ができた。

「セブルス…初めてか？」

意味が分からず、セブルスは羞恥心に涙の浮かんだ目を瞑ったままだった。その硬くなった部分をルシウスは優しく撫でながら、躍る心を抑えてもう一度訊いてみた。

「こんな風に、ここを触られたのは、初めてか？」

答えが声にならず、彼はただコクコクと頷いた。

「嬉しいぞ！お前に初めて触れるのが、この私だとは…。」

眩しい物でも見るようにルシウスは目を細め、セブルスの先端に音を立てて口付けをした。ビクッと反応したその部分はいよいよ最大限までに成長していった。それでもルシウスのに比べれば小さなモノを、彼は唾液を塗るようにベタベタと舐め上げながら吸い付いて扱いた。

「うっ…あふっ！ふん・んんっ・んぐぅ！ぐゎっ！あはっ！ふわぁ～っ！」

再びセブルスの後ろへ回ったルシウスの右手が、柔らかな膨らみを一揉みすると、閉ざされたままの蕾に中指を押し込んだ。

「あああぁっ！」

思わず大声を出してしまったセブルスは慌てて両手で口を塞いだ。硬く目を瞑って身体を襲う感触に溺れた。侵入した長い指は内壁を擦り、すぐに彼のスイート・スポットを探り当てた。

前立腺を内側から指で擦られ、二つのビー球の入った袋を手で揉まれ、それまでに無いほど高く大きく勃起したモノを口で吸われ、先端を舌で舐め回され、セブルスは目眩のするほど強烈な快感を味わわされた。両手を口元から離し、身体を支えようと必死に棚の板を掴んだ。脳裏に事の結末が浮かんだ。

「や・あっ・あん！でっ・でちゃう！出ちゃうよぉ～！」

その言葉にルシウスは止めるどころか、いっそう強く吸い付き、根元までしっかり飲み込むように口に入れると、ボタンを押すようにグイッグイッと中から指で付け根を攻め立てた。

「あぁあぁっ！あ・あ～！はぁ、はぁんっ！あぁあぁあぁ…！」

ルシウスの喉の奥に、何度も熱い精液が飛び散った。セブルスにとっては、全身の力も一緒に飛び出してしまったも同然だった。それまで震えながらも恐怖と緊張で硬直していた両脚は、射精と共に急激に力が抜け、もはや身体を支える事ができなかった。棚の表面を沿ってズレ落ちるセブルスをルシウスは急いで片手で捕まえ、肛門に入っていた指も無造作に抜き、両手で彼を支えて床に座らせた。

淫らに広げたまま投げ出された両足の間に詰め寄り、セブルスの顔を覗き込みながらルシウスは訊いた。

「どうだ？気持ち良かっただろう？」

朦朧とするセブルスの目はルシウスに焦点を合わせる事もできなかった。

「私も気持ち良くしてくれ。」

一応断ってからルシウスはセブルスの小さな両手を取り、自分の爆発寸前のミサイルを握らせ、食事時にしたように自分の手を上から添えて扱き始めた。

「うっ…うぅっ！うふぅ～！ふぉっ・うぉっ・うおぉっ・おぉおぉおぉっ！おぉ～っ！おぁっ！おあぁ～！」

膝立ちしていたルシウスの照準は、向かって座り込んでいたセブルスの顔に合っていた。性器から飛び出した白濁は、全て顔面を直撃した。

「嗚呼…！良かった。セブルス、本当に良かったぞ！」

無論、体内に入れた訳ではなかったので、まだヤり足りない気もしたが、本番はまだこれから。とりあえず第一回戦は満足の行く出来だった。

放心したセブルスの頬や唇に付いた精液を指で拭いながら、ルシウスは満足そうに微笑んだ。

「汚してしまってすまん。奇麗に洗ってやろう。」

反応を示す事すらできずにいるセブルスを、ルシウスは軽々と抱き上げ、浴場の中に連れ込んだ。

「他の輩が来る前に洗っておかないと、な。歓迎会が始まる前に摘まみ食いをしたと思われてしまう。」


End file.
